Honey Bunny
by anahita
Summary: Ryuichi loses his Honey Bunny


Disclaimer: I don't own these boys and I'm broke. Don't sue me.   
  
  
  
Honey Bunny  
By Anahita  
  
  
  
  
Ryuichi's Honey Bunny was missing.  
  
"Where could you be hiding?" He asked nobody in particular as he looked all around his apartment for one of his most prized treasures. A few moments earlier, he had stepped out of the shower with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around his waist and head, and a soggy pink bunny held against his chest, expecting to find his Honey Bunny in the same spot he last saw him, but nothing was there...  
  
He looked under the covers, under the bed, inside the closet. Nothing.  
  
He took a moment to blow dry Kumagorou's fur and looked some more. Still nothing.  
  
He got dressed, ate breakfast and took a final look around his apartment before leaving for work. No good. There was absolutely no sign of his Honey Bunny anywhere.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
+  
  
Upon entering the studio that morning, the first thing Shuichi noticed was Ryuichi sitting on a leather couch, bawling his eyes out. Ryuichi's band mate Noriko was seated next to him, with one hand placed on his knee while the other lightly rubbed and tapped his back, as she whispered soothing yet irrelevant phrases such as 'there, there...' and 'it's okay...' like a mother trying to pacify an hysterical child.  
  
"Sakuma-san, what's the matter?" Shuichi asked, attracted by the commotion.  
  
Ryuichi looked up and sighed forlornly. "My Honey Bunny's gone!" He said as he resumed crying, a saline waterfall flowing out of each eye.  
  
"Your Honey Bunny? Isn't that it right there?" Shuichi asked as he approached his childhood idol, and pointed to the pink stuffed toy that was resting on top of Ryuichi's head.  
  
"That is not his Honey Bunny! That is Kumagorou!" Noriko corrected immediately, with a crooked smile on her face, betraying that she was guilty of asking the exact same question.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Ryuichi, satisfied with Noriko's response, resumed wailing.  
  
"Well, it must still be where you last saw it!" Shuichi stepped forward and kneeled in front of the couch.  
  
Ryuichi shook his head. "Looked, three times..."  
  
Shuichi bit his lower lip nervously. He glanced up at Noriko, silently asking her what they should do. She simply shrugged and rolled her eyes, apparently out of ideas as well.  
  
"We'll look again after work!" Shuichi suggested, "And I'll make sure to keep an eye out for it as well." He added, despite of the fact that he didn't have any idea as to what exactly this Honey Bunny was, nor did he know what it looked like. But he wasn't worried about details. He was just trying to get Ryuichi to stop crying so hysterically. It made him nervous. He was a sympathetic crier, and seeing his Sakuma-san like that made him want to break out a box of Kleenex and join in! But he didn't have time for that. He was going to be recording later that day, and he didn't want to deal with the inevitable nervous breakdown from Sakano and hissy fit from Suguru if he did anything that could negatively affect his voice.  
  
"Really?" Instantly the tears dried up. "You would do that for me? OH, THANK YOU!!!" Ryuichi launched himself towards Shuichi, knocking the younger teen to the cold marble floor. "You are such a good friend!!!" Ryuichi exclaimed, hugging the boy frantically.  
  
"Come on, Ryu-chan!" Noriko said as she stood up and grabbed Ryuichi by the back of his collar, pulling him away from the dumbstruck boy as if he was a cat. "Shuichi has to be someplace today and so do we!"  
  
+  
  
Eiri had a bad day, as usual. "Morons to the left of me, idiots to the right..." He thought to himself as he made his way home. "People are stupid." After the day he had, Eiri wanted nothing more than a beer, a cigarette, and a hot bath. That is, until he saw Shuichi lying on the couch wearing that cute blue tank top he usually slept in.  
  
All of Shuichi's attention was focused on the TV until he heard the door open and close, indicating that Eiri was finally home. Shuichi's face instantly lit up as he saw Eiri enter the room. "Hi Yuki! Did you have a nice day? Mine was weird! I made some dinner if you're hungry." Shuichi said as he sat up.  
  
Eiri grinned lasciviously. The alcohol and nicotine could wait. He had found something else that was a bit more appealing just that moment.  
  
+  
  
"Yuki..." Shuichi moaned breathlessly as he writhed underneath Eiri, hands coming around him to roughly seize the back of his shirt, while Eiri's slid underneath his tank top to lightly caress the smooth, baby soft skin of his belly. He slid the shirt higher with one hand while the other hand dropped lower to...  
  
The phone rang. And rang.  
  
Eiri paused to glare over at the ringing phone on the night table. "Don't answer it." Shuichi implored as he tried to pull Eiri back to him. Eiri ignored him and leaned over him to pick up the phone instead. It would only take a second. Besides, it wasn't like they were in the middle of something hot and heavy yet, and he liked to tease Shuichi by doing the exact opposite of what he asked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He handed the receiver to Shuichi. "For you."  
  
"Hello? Sakuma-san? No, I haven't seen it. Yes, I'll let you know if I do. See you later. Bye!" Shuichi quickly hung up the phone and turned to face Eiri. "Where were we again?"  
  
+ 10 minutes later +  
  
"Not yet. Yes, if I come across it here, I'll let you know right away." Shuichi hung up again and faced his increasingly annoyed boyfriend.  
  
"Any more interruptions?"  
  
"Possibly." Shuichi giggled. "Sakuma-san lost something precious to him, and I think he'll keep bothering us until it turns up."  
  
"Well then, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" Eiri asked with a smirk as he leaned over Shuichi once again and yanked the cord of the phone out of the wall.  
  
+ 30 minutes later +  
  
"He's at the door now?!" Eiri asked incredulously as the doorbell rang and rang and rang. He jumped out of bed and clumsily put on a pair of pants all the while uttering every profane word he knew. He rushed out of the bedroom and bolted straight to the front door. Sure enough, Ryuichi stood there. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped.  
  
"Where's Shuichi?" The man-child answered, clutching his Kumagorou to his chest.  
  
"I'm right here." Shuichi answered as he joined Eiri. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I can't sleep without my Honey Bunny. I'm going to look around here for a little to see if I can find him, okay?" Ryuichi asked without bothering to wait for an answer as he forcefully shoved Eiri aside and let himself into the room. He then proceeded to look under every cushion, inside every closet and around every corner. "You have to be here somewhere! I know it!"  
  
Eiri swore as he pulled out his cigarettes. The day just kept getting worse and worse. "How can he possibly think his toy is here?"  
  
Shuichi looked over to meet his boyfriend's irritated glare. He laughed nervously, "Sorry about this." He then ran after Ryuichi, hoping to prevent him from tearing the flat apart "Sakuma-san, wait!"  
  
+  
  
"Hey Bro, what's up?" Tatsuha asked as he let himself into his older brother's home. Eiri simply answered him with a grunt. The younger man took a seat next to Eiri on the couch. "Mind if I crash here tonight? The guy I'm staying with isn't home and..."   
  
CRASH!!!   
  
Tatsuha's request was interrupted as both men were startled by the sound of several dishes breaking. "What the hell?"  
  
"Sorry Yuki," Shuichi said as he poked his head into the room, "we were looking in the cupboard next to the sink and... Oh, hi Tatsuha-san!"  
  
...  
  
?!  
  
Shuichi felt, rather than saw Ryuichi fly past him, nearly knocking him down.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE!" He shrieked as he leaped into the air and landed on Tatsuha's lap, proceeding to glomp the younger boy mercilessly. "I looked all over for you! I knew you'd be here!" He cried as he rubbed his head against Tatsuha in a cat-like manner.  
  
Shuichi stared dumbfounded. "Tatsuha-san is your..."  
  
"Yup! He's my Honey Bunny!" Ryuichi said, beaming brightly.  
  
Eiri shook his head, "What a shameless child molester," he mumbled.  
  
"Go easy on him. I'm the one who went after him in the first place." Tatsuha said as he tried to wrestle out of Ryuichi's vice-like grip.  
  
"I was referring to YOU." Eiri clarified.   
  
+  
  
Eiri shut the door behind Tatsuha and his... friend, and locked it.  
  
"It's a good thing we got that taken care of." Shuichi began to blush. "Now we can go back to what we doing before..."  
  
"Forget it. I'm not in the mood anymore."  
  
"Awwww, come on Yuki! It's not like it was my fault!" Shuichi pouted as he slid up to Eiri and began to rub his head against Eiri's chest, just as Ryuichi did to Tatsuha. "I mean, I told Sakuma-san I'd help him look, but I never said he could come over and..."  
  
"Baka." Eiri interrupted as he grabbed him by his pink hair and forcefully, yet gently pulled his head back so that he could look into Shuichi's sad, puppy dog eyes. Why did he have to be so damn cute all the time? It was impossible to resist that pink haired goofball when he was acting cute. "Come on, let's go to bed." He said with a tiny hint of a smile, as he took one of Shuichi's hands into his and intertwined their fingers.  
  
Shuichi beamed. "Yuki?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're my Honey Bunny!"  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  



End file.
